Untitled: because i cannot think of a title
by Swordmasterdraco
Summary: This is a story of a teenager who has been trapped in a dungeon for 7 straight years and one day it all changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - From Caged Bird To Murderer

I have been here in this wet, dark, humid, stinking dungeon ever since I was ten. . I have no clue how old I am, but if I had to guess it would be 17, how I look I don't know, the reason being I have been blindfolded for all this time and because of that I really know nothing about my physical appearance. What I do know however is that all this time I have been thinking about a few things. First off I want revenge on whoever put me in this dungeon. Second off I want to find out who murdered my family. This last one is a little more complicated, I have thought about this one a lot. whenever a person gets revenge it ends up bittersweet. They always end up without a further purpose in the end. That is what I want, a purpose.

Suddenly I heard something that sounded like a footsteps coming towards me. Then I felt a small and smooth hand run through my hair and a girl's voice say.

"You are Hiro correct?"

" Y… Ye… Yes I am. Are you here to save me?" I had some trouble talking I was weak for several reasons. It's been a while since I have spoken to anyone, I was felt nervous talking to someone I did not know, and I was physically weak I was fed and given only enough to survive on since I was put in here.

"I am here to take your life, I am the what mortals call the Grim Reaper or Death. But if you want to live I am willing to make a contract with you" She continues brushing my hair with her hand.

I didn't know what to think after hearing that so I just went with it. I thought it would be best not to anger her, and if I played my cards right I could get out of this dungeon unharmed.

"Before we continue with this contract thing can you take this blindfold off me"?

I felt her hand touch the back of my head and then the cloth being pulled from my face. The first thing I saw was her long silvery white hair, and violent blood red eyes, She wore a form fitting black dress with intricate white laced designs all over, I saw strapped to her back a long black giant scythe. She reached over my shoulder and touched the chains that bound me to the wall and before my eyes the chains turned to dust. I didn't ask her to free me but seeing as she did I felt kind of grateful.

I got to my feet and walked over to a puddle in the corner to look at my own reflection. I had short brown hair put in a ponytail; my eye's the color gold, I was pale and looked underfed to no surprise, my clothes a ragged brown T shirt and pants.

"Ok so about this contract, explain it to me" I said turning and looking at the girl before me. What surprised me was how young she looked. I thought someone representing the Grim Reaper would look old or just anything except young.

"It's relatively simple to understand you become my pet and I will keep you from dieing at any cost."

"So your saying I will become immortal?"

"Sort of. The type of immortality I can give you will only prevent you from dieing of natural causes."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Several things: first off call me Rin, Second you will do whatever I tell you to do when ever I tell you to do it. Finally, whatever you want to do will be done on your time and if I decide to help you will let me. Any questions?"

" Why should I believe you are who you say you are?"

"I am not surprised you asked that. Actually I have nothing to prove I am the Grim Reaper. I really don't care if you believe me either I am just a goddess of death doing my job".

Suddenly things went back to the way they were before Rin arrived, I felt as if it was all just a dream. The door opened and I heard loud footsteps. Silently my wrist was uncuffed and I was thrown over a persons shoulder.

"Your being sentenced to a public execution so the villagers stay in line," the person explained to me in a strong masculine voice before I could ask.

As he was walking up a flight of stairs I must have hit my head because I blacked out and woke up in a guillotine in front of the king with my blindfold removed.

"Everyone here understands that this will happen to you if anyone gets out of line."

My first instinct was to blame this man for everything unfortunate that had occurred in my life. I was absolutely furious because I was staring at a man who could have been involved with the murder of my family.

"Now boy before I have you beheaded do you have any final questions or statements"?

" Yes I have to ask why was I put in jail? Why am I being executed for doing nothing?"

"The answer is simple. It is because you are weak and pathetic like the rest of your family and now I have finally received order from the high king to have you killed".

I felt angry, more than I have in a long time because I knew he knew about my family and I wanted him dead, simply for knowing about it.

Suddenly everything went gray as if all the worlds color had been sucked up by some imaginary force and everything stopped moving. Rin walked out of a crowd of people surround the guillotine. I was pleased to see her and from then on I knew she was who she said she was because only gods can stop time like she did.

"Have you made you decision yet Hiro, I have things to do and have little time?" she asked me impatiently tapping her foot while standing in front on me.

"Yes I accept your offer, as long as you can add one more thing to the contract?"

"What might that be?"

"Give me the ability to kill others at will."

"If that's what you want then you can have it my pet."

"No way. It's that easy? You're not going to even question why?"

"No I am not. It makes sense to me. My pet should have the same ability as I do."

Rin reached out and put her hand to mine and I suddenly felt a shock going throughout my body and a black heart appeared on my hand as she pulled her hand away.

"Before you ask what the mark is I will tell you. It is my mark that proves our contract with one another exists."

"Ok so Rin lets get on with the performance, what must happen here for me to escape alive?"

"Simple. I will let you out of this guillotine and you will kill everyone, as I cannot. I can only kill mortals with the ability when they are close to death of other kinds; you however are not restricted in such a manner so you will kill everyone here. Is that understood?"

"No. I will not kill anyone who is innocent."

"If I tell you to, you will. I make the rules Hiro."

I knew arguing about that any further would be pointless so I stopped and just went with her command. Breaking my rule of not killing innocent people once will not matter.

"Rin, just killing the king will be boring if you do not mind I will make this a little showy."

"If you want. As long as everyone dies, I don't care."

She went back into the crowd and unfroze time as I instructed her to do.

"Well then, enough talking. You must die now. I am tired of talking," State's the king as time unfroze.

"Wait. Before you kill me I have something to say" Rin received the verbal cue I told her to listen for. She walked out of the crowd and as everyone gasped she let me out of the guillotine in front of the entire crowd.

"King you have no right killing something that belongs to a goddess" Rin had her scythe out and ready to swing. She was playing along with my theatrics quite nicely. From what I could tell she was enjoying herself.

"You are no Deity. They do not exist. Guards kill them," the King gestured for the guards surrounding him to kill us, but none of them moved because they were all dead.

"Hiro very good. You are learning to control the power already. I am impressed," Rin joyfully stated.

"Rin, can I please just get on with this? You ruined the fun."

"Fine then I will shut up Hiro"

"Now then King, you previously stated that I was put in jail and treated unfairly because I was weak. Well look who is weaker now. Before you die I have a few questions to ask you." I walked forward, I was trying to keep my cool but I kept feeling angrier and angrier.

" Before you kill me. That is most entertaining. Villagers attack them."

"Sorry," I whispered.

It went against my beliefs but I had to do it I killed everyone. All the villagers suddenly dropped dead.

All was left was the King, Rin, and I in a room filled with dead bodies.

" King back to my questions I ask you this. If being powerless is so terribly wrong then does having power make you right? Do you find vengeance evil? I would ask you about justice but you know nothing about it! Your corrupt like all the other nobles!"

I gave him no time to answer. My anger got the better of me and I killed him. I was meant only to scare him and ask about my parents, but I lost control of the ability at the time. After that event I was in a state of mental chaos and just needed some time to think. Eventually I came to this simple conclusion, _there are things in my life that need to get done and they will get done, my way. More importantly, I came to another realization that I was no longer alone, I had a friend and something in my heart kept telling me to keep her happy. Maybe it was purpose I could follow? Only Time would tell_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Walk Through The Redwood Forest

Rin and I left the Kingdom and ended up walking in a forest of giant redwood trees, all the while I had to listen to her as she educated me in the Death thought, the name for our ability to instantly kill people. She has informed me that her Death thought and my own are slightly different. Hers can only be used when people are already near death. Mine can be used whenever I want, the problem being it consumes my physical energy.

" Rin is there anyone who can resist the Death thought?" I took out my journal and pencil which was part of the many supplies Rin and I stole from the stores on the way out of the kingdom, we figured it would be best not to let them go to waste.

"Yes Hiro there are, they are called the Daltra Immuna which means those who resist death" as Rin spoke I recorded her every word, having more information than your opponent is one of the many paths to victory, that's my belief.

"Any other information I should know" Rin had stopped by a river and started floating in mid-air; she had a playful happy look on her face and was watching fish jump out of the water.

"Yes they can kill anyone pure immortality, which would mean the other gods, you, and myself," she said it in a sort of annoyed tone as she didn't want to answer any more questions so I stopped.

Rin kept on playing with the fish and I was setting up camp I figured since Rin stopped we would be stopping here for the night.

"Hiro since you seem to have stopped asking questions I will ask mine," I looked over at her while I was setting up a tent she was now hanging upside down from a tree.

"So an all powerful god must ask her pet questions," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Do you think I am childish?" She floated down from the tree and toward me; she looked at me with her eyes wide open and stared at me like a child.

"Honestly yes I do but do not think that because of that one flaw that I would respect you any less than I do" I stated staring right back at her, "why would you ask such a question?"

"Because I wanted to hear what you had to say on the subject, I knew you were thinking about me as to what I had no clue our connection has developed enough for us to hear each others thoughts."

"Well now I discover that not only do I give up part of my life but now that sanctuary and solitude of my mind" I wasn't really mad at her I if anything was pleased I have had enough solitude in my life, it was just I didn't really now how to express myself to her so I did what was natural and came off as mean.

"So your pleased with it then, you don't have to hide you emotions from me Hiro I can hear how you feel" she relaxed put herself back on the ground and started twirling my hair around her finger again.

I backed away from her and went back to my work; she kept staring at me as if expecting me to answer, as if I was some lovey-dovey fantasy tale character. I after an hour or two finished setting up camp: two separate tents near the fire, several small logs encircling the fire for Rin and I to sit on, a bucket of river water for drinking and one for washing up, and had several fish cooking over the fire.

"Hiro are you going to respond to me or sit on that log and stare into the fire all night" Rin said impatiently.

"I can't respond yet we just met and I have work to do" I grabbed one of the fish and went into my tent the last thing I heard was a loud crash and then Rin yelling some unintelligible words.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Life and Death

I woke up at midnight and decided to take a walk to clear my head; I was still kind of confused about how I would go about purging the remaining four kingdoms of corruption. My problem would be deciding whether or not to abandon my morals to make this quest of mine easier.

I left my tent and the first thing I saw was a tree sliced in half, and Rin's scythe embedded in the part of the tree still up. I grabbed the scythe and left the camp, I went toward the stream Rin was floating over earlier. I jumped over the small stream and went deeper into the woods. I kept walking until daybreak and decided to turn around and head back to camp .As I was walking back I noticed something that I didn't notice while I was walking earlier, It was a pure white boulder that was a good sitting size, above it hung a sign that read: _never give up_. I rotated the sign and found writing on the back that read: _abandon hope_. When I rotated the sign the boulder changed color to jet black.

I had too much on my mind, so I put the sign back the way I found it and started walking away when suddenly time stopped, everything went gray just like it did before. I looked around hoping that this wasn't caused by Rin because of how angry she was going to be with me. When I looked around it wasn't Rin who I saw, it was a female who looked like Rin. She looked like Rin's twins there were only two exceptions: this woman had ocean colored blue eyes and her clothing was just like Rin's except all white. I raised Rin's scythe and was ready to kill this woman if need be.

The woman approached me very quickly and said," Put my sister's scythe down Hiro before you hurt yourself." She put her hand on my cheek and I felt an instant calm come over me.

I tried to yell but her touch kept me calm and collected, "Who are you? And why do you know my name?"

" I am Hiroko the goddess of life and queen of gods, as for why I know your name it is relatively simple: every god and goddess knows your name now because of that little stunt you pulled yesterday." She put her hand on mine and lowered the scythe.

" Um well I better get back to camp Rin will be waiting for me," I backed away from her slowly and broke out in a sprint.

Hiroko instantly appeared in front of me and continued speaking.

"Wear this locket around your wrist Hiro, this will keep the world balanced. You up until now have tipped the balance in favor of my sister giving her more power than usual but now that you work for me it will balance everything out."

"Yes mas… mast… Hiroko," my usual rebellion and anger seem to be suppressed; I didn't know what to do.

I walked back to camp with Hiroko following closely behind me. When we got to camp Rin was sitting on the stump and I could see the fire in her eyes, she was angry. When Hiroko appeared from behind me she went from angry to pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing here? Hiro why did you bring my sister here? Hiroko why are you with my Hiro? I want answers now!" She stomped over to us and pushed me out of the way and went in her sister's face.

" I am here with Hiro for my own reasons sister and he did not bring me here. I followed him after we finished discussing his stunt, or rather the stunt you two pulled." Hiroko remained calm and pointed at Rin and myself.

"Just get out and leave us alone!"

"Sister neither one of us have control over the other so I can be here if I please, and I should remind you that you are in no position to be giving orders fraternizing with a mortal even falling in love with him, you are so pathetic."

"I am not in love with Hiro! He is my pet and should I remind you he is no mortal since his family gave him to us before they died remember?"

"Sister that was not to be repeated remember? He was not to find out anything from 7 years ago."

I kept my calm and thought this through and concluded that the girls could not tell me anything. I had to find out from other people by any means necessary.

"Excuse me girls, I understand that neither of you can tell me anything so stop arguing and listen up. I have decided that if I want my goals to be accomplished I am going to have to throw away my morals. That means as of now I don't care who it is, if anyone gets in my way they will suffer the wrath of my divine judgment. They will die"

I looked at both girls one final time before going back to my tent. Rin had a love-struck look on her face, Hiroko looked disappointed.

_I can't be bothered with girls or emotions right now. All I care about right now is getting revenge. _


End file.
